


Fraintendimenti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: L’essere imperfetto [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cell Game, M/M, Missing Scene, commedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se durante il Cell Game le parole della nostra 'cavalletta' fossero state fraintese?Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Pairing: Goku/CellPrompt: ChissenefregaLanciata da Aven90 (Andrea Ventura su facebook)





	1. Franintendimenti

Franintendimenti

Goku atterrò davanti al ring, incrociò le braccia e si trasformò in supersaiyan. L’aura dorata intorno a lui tremava in una serie di fiammelle, delle piccole rocce si frantumarono accanto ai suoi stivali blu e le sue iridi verde-acqua brillarono. Strinse le labbra, aggrottò le sopracciglia e premette i denti tra loro fino a far scricchiolare la mascella. Cell si voltò verso di lui, ghignò e gli fece l’occhiolino.

Crilin atterrò accanto al migliore amico, il sole si rifletteva sul suo capo pelato.

“Ehy, ma è omo?” domandò a bassa voce. Il cyborg allargò le braccia e con una mano indicò il ring.

“Benvenuto al Cell Game, Goku!” annuncio. Vegeta atterrò dietro Goku con le braccia incrociate, si voltò e sbuffò. Il vento gli fece ondeggiare i capelli neri.

“Esiste sempre e solo Kakaroth” si lamentò. Cell si chinò e sorrise mostrando i denti bianchi.

“Attraverso di te raggiungerò la perfezione. Tu farai di me la creatura perfetta!” gridò. Junior atterrò dietro Crilin, abbassò il capo e vide il terrestre indietreggiare con gli occhi sgranati. Tenshinhan lo afferrò per un braccio e si chinò.

“Non devi combattere tu amico mio, perché hai paura?” chiese. Crilin boccheggiò.

“Cell è gay” bisbigliò. Gohan si avvicinò a Goku, il vento gli fece ondeggiare i capelli biondi.

“Scusa, siamo qui perché vuoi sconfiggerci, vero?” chiese. Cell annuì.

“Il mondo imploderà tra le urla e i gemiti di tuo padre” spiegò. Junior fece schioccare la lingua sul palato.

“Forse ha ragione Crilin, è ambiguo” bisbigliò. Vegeta ridacchiò.

“Almeno stavolta il transessuale è capitato a lui” borbottò a bassa voce.

“Freezer lo mostrava di più, sembrava proprio una geisha” bisbigliò il namecciano. Yamcha atterrò vicino Tenshinhan.

“Che mi sono perso?” domandò in un sussurro. Tenshinhan piegò il capo avvicinandoglielo all’orecchio e si nascose la bocca con la mano.

“Cell si vuole violentare Goku” bisbigliò. Yamcha sgranò gli occhi e un rivolo di sudore gli scese vicino la cicatrice.

“Io pensavo di aver raggiunto il massimo di oscenità quando ho visto quell’essere deforme di Nappa” bisbigliò.

“Dai, già quando ha assorbito 17 e 18, si è mostrato un po’ ambiguo” ribatté Tenshinhan in un sussurro e Crilin singhiozzò.


	2. Cap.2 Si può equivocare anche da morti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicato a Kymyit che me lo ha richiesto contro il prompt: “Non ti libererai mai di me”.  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Prompt: Last man standing- Hammerfall

Cap.2 Si può equivocare anche da morti

Paikuan girò su se stesso, il vento intorno a lui s’infuocò. Colpì con un calcio il viso di Freezer che volò via, rotolando nel terreno. Re Cold corse verso il figlio, gli passò le braccia sotto le ascelle e lo sollevò. Lo trascinò dietro la fontana di sangue. Paikuan si fermò e rimise entrambi i piedi a terra, le due fasce bianche del turbante che gli arrivavano fino alla schiena oscillarono.

“Non so come siete diventati corporei, ma tornerete prigionieri” sancì. Le guance verdi erano arrossate e gli occhi dalle iridi nere gli brillarono. Si voltò e vide Goku raggiungere all’addome Cell. La cavalletta si piegò e indietreggiò tenendosi l’addome. Alzò il capo e ghignò, le iridi gli brillarono di rosa.

“Le tue cellule che hanno permesso al mio cuore di battere si sono fuse ancora una volta quando siamo esplosi insieme. Non puoi veramente volermi distruggere. Tu ed io siamo una realtà unica” sussurrò. Paikuan strinse le labbra pronunciate e un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la guancia.

“Ehi tu, che cosa vuoi dire?” domandò.  Cell allargò le braccia e batté le ali, si voltò e si leccò le labbra.

“E’ tempo che la sfida di corpi e di forze tra me e Goku, interrotta così bruscamente da suo figlio e da un suo attimo di cedimento, abbia compimento” spiegò. Paikuan inspirò, espirò e si strinse le mani contro la cintura nera.

“Non qui!” gridò. Scattò e raggiunse il cyborg con un calcio al viso. Cell volò all’indietro, finì dentro una cella e la porta si chiuse con uno scatto. La creatura del dottor Gero mugolò e si alzò in piedi. Goku si grattò la testa.

“Urca, per essere morti sono parecchio attivi” borbottò.

Cell strinse le sbarre e premette il viso contro di esse.

“Goku, non ti libererai mai di me. Ci rivedremo, la nostra sfida non avrà termine! Lo stesso sangue scorre nelle nostre vene, lo stesso animo ci guida! Siamo destinati a ricontrarci!” gridò.


End file.
